


Lizzie Saltzman Dies on a Wednesday

by zorelzuli



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, a bit of angst, a dash of fluff, a gallon of gay, basically canon through 2x06, sort of death but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorelzuli/pseuds/zorelzuli
Summary: “Lizzie? Don’t close your eyes, Lizzie! Stay with me!”The familiar voice echoed, much too distant, in the back of her mind. Her ears were ringing loudly, and the hazy silhouette of a frantic Hope Mikaelson kneeling over top of her faded as darkness consumed her vision.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Lizzie Saltzman Dies on a Wednesday

_“Lizzie? Don’t close your eyes, Lizzie! Stay with me!”_

_The familiar voice echoed, much too distant, in the back of her mind. Her ears were ringing loudly, and the hazy silhouette of a frantic Hope Mikaelson kneeling over top of her faded as darkness consumed her vision._

* * *

Lizzie gasped as she bolted upright, her mind spinning from the abrupt motion. _What the_ hell _happened? Why is my throat so sore?_ Her thoughts rang out louder than usual, but all she could focus on was how hungry she was. _I really need to stop skipping breakfast_. _Wait, did I take a nap?_ Her hands ran across the soft fabric of her sheets. _I don’t remember lying down…_ Lizzie tried to recall how and when she got there, but chair legs screeching against wood flooring tore her from her thoughts as she covered her ears in pain.

Someone was _very loudly_ coming toward her, the sound of boots stomping on the ground causing Lizzie to squeeze her eyes shut as well. _Jeez, did Bigfoot break into my room?_ She clamped her hands down harder on her ears, but that didn’t help the pounding in her head as the noise continued.

“You’re awake! I thought I’d lost you.”  
  
Cautiously opening one eye, Lizzie lifted her head up to see Hope. A strange expression crossed the older girl’s face. Lizzie couldn't quite determine what it was. Worry? Not exactly. Embarrassment? That didn’t make sense. Regret? Something like that. But why? And why was she shouting when Lizzie was right beside her? Deciding to ignore it, the blonde voiced her confusion.

“Lost me? Like, in the woods?” She _was_ sore and felt like she needed a hot shower, but had they actually been in the woods? Lizzie vaguely remembered feeling soft, cool grass underneath her fingertips at some point, but nothing else seemed to come back.

Despite the mixed emotions clearly radiating from Hope, she laughed at the blonde’s inquiry. The laughter, however, only lasted a few moments before her expression turned serious once more. Taking a deep breath, Hope moved to sit beside Lizzie on the blonde’s bed. Her hands shook slightly as she reached out to hold onto one of Lizzie’s. Her face twisted into a grimace when she realized the blonde’s hand felt colder than normal.

“It’s a good thing you’re already sitting down.”

“What do you mea–”

“You died, Lizzie,” Hope blurted out in a rush as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

Lizzie wanted to laugh, but the frightened look in Hope’s eyes told her she was telling the truth.

“I… died?” _That can’t be right. I would know if I was dead. Right? Maybe I’m just dreaming. Oh, god. Even worse. I’m probably hallucinating again._

Lizzie’s breathing quickened as she felt panic rising within her. Her ears were pounding in sync with her rapidly accelerating heartbeat. Everything was becoming too much, even Hope’s warm hands that should’ve been comforting. She needed some space, or air, or _something_.

Hope moved even closer once she noticed the uptick in the blonde’s breathing and wrapped her arms around Lizzie.

Surprised by the contact, Lizzie froze, her mind now racing for a whole new set of reasons. _Has Hope always smelled this amazing?_ The other girl’s scent was overwhelming. What was even more alarming was Lizzie’s sudden urge to bite Hope’s neck, which was only inches away from her mouth. _Well this is new and terrible,_ Lizzie thought as she swiftly shoved Hope away. She immediately regretted it once she saw a sliver of disappointment and hurt in Hope’s eyes.

Clearing her throat and moving on from the odd interaction, Hope sat up straighter and launched into the chain of events that led to their current situation. The Croatoan had found them, clearly drawn to the pair because of Hope’s secret they hadn’t yet shared with the others. They had lured the monster into the woods, away from the school and, of course, Landon. The two girls had argued over how to defeat the creature, leaving them momentarily distracted. It was enough time for the Croatoan to knock Hope aside then wrap its tentacles around Lizzie. Hope managed to wound the monster, but she hadn’t been quick enough. The Croatoan's deadly beak was already lodged in the blonde’s throat. Enraged, Hope was able to kill the creature before it caused any more damage.

Lizzie stared at Hope, wide-eyed as the other girl sped through the account. She started to remember the encounter, but it was still fuzzy, like a dream she couldn't bring to the forefront of her mind. Tears were spilling down Hope's cheeks, and Lizzie couldn’t stop herself from holding onto her hand again.

“I’m so sorry, Lizzie. This was all my fault,” Hope sobbed, her breaths coming out in ragged gasps. “The Croatoan only wanted you because you were keeping my secret.”

The blonde’s heart lurched painfully in her chest as she watched Hope pull away from her and slump forward, likely due to both mental and physical exhaustion. It looked like she hadn’t slept in days, which was probably true. Lizzie might’ve only just recently gotten her memories of Hope back, but she didn’t forget how much the other girl tried to fix everything. Despite their disagreements and differences, Lizzie had always cared deeply about Hope Mikaelson. She wrapped an arm around Hope, noticing how her tensed shoulders relaxed the slightest amount.

“As much as I love blaming things on you,” Lizzie quipped, allowing a small smile to grace her lips when Hope’s latest hiccup turned into a scoff, “you just told me I died. I don’t really feel dead, just hungry.”  
  
Hope sighed heavily at that.  
  
“After I killed the Croatoan, I tried to heal you with my blood,” she said as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. “It didn’t work. You had already lost too much blood...” Hope trailed off, her head hanging low at the thought.

“Wait—” the gears in Lizzie’s mind had been working overtime since she woke up, so she was having trouble processing everything Hope said. Her head swiveled toward the other girl, the motion much too fast for a regular witch. “That means—”

“—You’re transitioning,” Hope finished, her tone solemn.

“I died,” was all Lizzie could say in response. Her mouth opened and closed rapidly as she held the other girl who was giving her a look that simply said, _“I’m so sorry,”_ at arm’s length.

“Oh, god,” Lizzie’s nose wrinkled in disgust, “I don’t want to drink blood.”

“I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Hope was fully sobbing once again, “I just wanted, _needed_ , to save you.”

“But you _did_ save me _._ I’m right here.” Lizzie pulled the other girl into yet another hug, letting Hope’s tears soak through her shirt. _I’m so glad I decided to wear one of Josie’s tops today._ The thought caused Lizzie to realize she had no idea if it was even still the same day. She looked out her dorm window and saw it was pitch black outside.

“How long have I been asleep?” Lizzie asked, wondering if her dad and sister knew where she was and what had happened with Malivore’s latest escaped monster.

“It’s 1 a.m. now so about nine hours." Hope suddenly seemed distant, like she was lost in thought. “What are you going to do?” She added in a whisper, afraid of the blonde’s answer.

Lizzie knew what she meant. _What_ am _I going to do?_ She wasn’t entirely sure yet. She knew, at the very least, that she didn’t want to die, but she didn’t know if she wanted to be a vampire. She almost wished that Hope had activated her vampire side so she could ask her what it was like. Obviously, she knew plenty of other vampires, but she didn’t want to bring someone else into this conversation. Not yet anyway. It felt too private, like it was something just between her and Hope. She was a bit shocked she even felt that way. If this had happened a few months prior, Lizzie knew this conversation would’ve been _much_ different. Her thoughts were becoming unbearable, causing her head to ache even more.

“…Could we talk about that over a sandwich? I’m _starving_.”  
  
The subject change didn’t go unnoticed by Hope who simply cocked an eyebrow at Lizzie. The look still managed to be intimidating despite the puffiness surrounding Hope’s eyes and the splotchy red patches covering her face.

“You know you don’t actually want a sandwich, right?”  
  
“Oh, how would you know? You’re always all, ‘Look at me! I’m Hope Mikaelson, the one and only tribrid,’ but I don’t see you snacking on bunnies or blood bags.” Lizzie tried to ignore how the thought of a blood bag made her mouth water. _That’s just gross._

Not sure how to react, Hope stood from the bed, wiping the final set of tears from her eyes.

“I know you’re trying to make things a little more lighthearted, but this is a big decision,” Hope said as she offered a hand to Lizzie. The blonde took it, allowing the other girl to pull her to her feet.

“I know,” Lizzie breathed out, crossing her arms over her chest. She finally felt the weight of the situation crashing down on her, and even though she was surrounded by supernatural beings on a daily basis, she was scared. She was afraid of changing, of hurting people. She hurt the people around her enough already, having super strength and speed would just make things worse.

“What if I’m better off dead?”

The question was uttered so low, Hope might’ve missed it without her enhanced hearing.

“Excuse me, _what_? Lizzie, how could you even say that?”

The blonde laughed, but there was no humor. It was dry and bitter.

“I’ll be dead in a few years anyway once I merge with Josie,” Lizzie said, the despair evident in her tone. “It’s inevitable.”

Hope rushed forward and took Lizzie’s face in-between her hands.  
  
“That is _not_ going to happen,” Hope said, her eyes scanning Lizzie’s blue ones desperately. “I won’t let it.”  
  
“Even you can’t stop this, Hope.” Now Lizzie was the one crying, and she couldn’t stop the hot tears from spilling over onto Hope's hands still grasping her cheeks.

Hope wiped them away then wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde. She couldn’t remember the last time she hugged someone so much in such a short period of time, but she liked being close to Lizzie. She felt fiercely protective of her, especially now since Lizzie had been hanging out with her nonstop lately once her memories had returned. 

“You’re not merging with Josie,” Hope firmly reiterated. “We still have time to figure that out.”

Lizzie held onto Hope, allowing the other girl’s presence to calm her as she tried to ground herself.

“Hold on,” Hope continued, “what if becoming a vampire could somehow stop the merge?”

“What?” Lizzie sniffled then pulled back so she could look down and meet Hope's eyes. “What would that do?”  
  
“Well you’d be a hybrid.” Despite the tense atmosphere, Hope was grinning. “A vampire and a siphoner. Even if the magic was taken away that made you a witch, you’d still be a vampire.”

They'd have to do more digging, but it was the best lead they’d had in a while. Lizzie never considered the possibility of being a vampire as a loophole to the merge, and she wondered if her parents had thought of the idea yet. But what if becoming a hybrid meant she was more powerful than Josie and hurt her in the process? There was no way she was going to let herself feel hopeful and believe there could be a way for both her and Josie to survive the merge.

“What about Josie?”

Hope already knew that was coming, but she didn’t have an answer.

“I don’t know, Lizzie, but it’s either die tomorrow or live long enough to see what happens on your 22nd birthday.”

For now, Hope’s honesty and sincerity was enough to keep Lizzie’s rampant thoughts at bay.

“Can we go get that sandwich now?”  
  
Hope simply rolled her eyes, but she grabbed the blonde’s hand anyway.

“You’re not going to want to eat it.”  
  
“I’ll decide that for myself, thank you very much,” Lizzie said, dragging Hope out the door and toward the school’s kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there were any mistakes or grammatical errors! Also, I haven't seen all of TVD or TO, so I apologize if this is not accurate to the shows' lore. I just really wanted to write something about Hope and Lizzie, especially after the last few episodes. I absolutely love them.


End file.
